The Narik Ninjas
by Narik Natasaki
Summary: Once upon a time there was a child with a nine tailed fox demon sealed inside him and thats where it all began.... But thats not where this story begins.... This story begins with a young ninja named Narik Natasaki.
1. Chapter 1 Gonk

{This story runs parallel to the Naruto storyline and very vaguely mentions Naruto canon characters. Because this story is in the Naruto universe and features many similarities, the story will be considered fanfiction by me until otherwise.}

**

* * *

****Chapter 1: Gonk**

It was night time and the full moon was lighting up the forest for one young ninja. Narik Natasaki, a 15 year old ninja was trudging hopelessly through the forest. His dirt covered clothes were all ripped up from his journey and most of his supplies are with his backpack, floating around somewhere in the ocean by now. He regrets leaving it near the rushing rapids while he was taking a bath in a cool, pristine lake. Now tired and hungry, he just wants to find the hill where a ninja that knows his family's secret technique is rumored to live. And all there is to go by is a note saying to go north and his sense of direction, which is now disoriented.

"Hmmm, if I was there then north would be...no, that's not it. This way, then that way...I got it! North is this way...wait...darn it! That's the way I came from! Oh why didn't I put the compass in my pocket instead of leaving it in my backpack?! To top it off, I don't even know how to make a compass or read the sky for directions like a real ninja would. I guess I'll head straight and hope I end up somewhere with a map or even better...a bed!" said Narik who was very confused at the moment.

After a few more hours of walking around desperately, Narik finally sat down next to a tall oak tree to rest.

"Whew! I'm tired. I guess I think I'll sit down to rest for a bit and keep going. I can't stop looking; for my family's sake, I've got to keep going to become as strong as I can...." mumbled Narik as he slowly, but surely fell asleep with his back against the trunk of the tree. As he slept, he dreamt about why he came here in the first place. It all started when he got out of his tent. He found that his parents were gone and there was a note in their place. The note was very vague.

It said: "Dear Narik, your dad and I have left so that you can complete your training to become a real shinobi. I'm sorry, but we won't be there to help you. You're on your own for this one. You must head north with all the gear that you wish to bring with you and seek out a large hill. Near that hill is the home of the man who knows our family's secret technique. You will finish your training with him and once you are ready he will tell you what to do next. Good luck!"

The sun has just risen, the birds are singing, the insects are buzzing, the grass is dewy, and a young fat kid is strolling around in the forest with a bag of chips in his hands. The kid's clothes are no better off than Narik's, dirt covered and ripped. Actually, they are worse. His shirt and shorts have been made from rice bags all sewn together. The person who sewed it must have gotten tired when they sewed his pants because they didn't trim it down. They kept most of the bags' shape and left it puffy and billowing in the wind. But the kid didn't look a half bit tired; jolly in fact, like a young Santa Claus, minus all the facial hair. The kid sets down his clay pot, which was strapped onto his back by some ropes, and sits down to eat his bag of chips, but, as it would seem, Narik was sleeping in that spot.

All the wind was knocked out of Narik in one cough and it felt as though an elephant was put on his chest. Gasping for breath, Narik tried to retrieve the oxygen needed to sustain his lungs. He was able to let out a quick breathless, nearly inaudible "Help!" Luckily for him, the kid heard him and stood up.

"Oh sorry, didn't see you sitting there." The kid apologized.

With the oxygen returning to his lungs, but still gasping for air, Narik replied, "What did you do?! Throw a building on me?!"

"Sorry, my dad says I'm big-boned. I can't help it." The kid explained.

_'Big-boned? Isn't that just a polite way to say fat? I suggest a diet. And that bag of chips isn't really helping either...' _thought Narik.

"Don't worry; no one can hurt Narik Natasaki!" Narik stated with a forced smile and winced when he touched his ribs.

"Nice to meet you Narik! My name is Gonk Oogi. I have no idea where I am or where my family is. I've been wandering these woods for 3 years or so.... I don't know anymore. Where are you going?" Gonk replied.

"Me? I'm on a quest to find a powerful ninja who knows my family's secret technique, but I've kinda forgot which way was north." Narik explained.

"So you're lost?"

"I wouldn't say lo...okay I'm lost. There's this hill I'm supposed to find and I have no clue where the hell it is."

"A hill? I think there's one if you go really far that way." Gonk signaled with his index finger.

"Really?! Thanks! I've been looking everywhere for something that even looks like a hill. The closest thing around was an ant hill I spotted awhile back. That...uh...whatever way I came from. Anyways, I should probably head off now."

"Oh can I come with you? I always wanted to go on a quest."

"Depends, can you handle immense danger and endure extreme physical training?" Narik inquired.

"I don't know, but I'll try."

"Good enough! One more question...Are you gonna eat that bag of chips? I'm hungry."

"No way! I'm running low on chips. I've only got 29 more bags...."

"29?! Couldn't you share one of them?!"

"Okay here you go." Gonk said as he handed Narik the unopened bag of chips that he was holding in his hand, "I'll just have to make me some ramen out of the ingredients I have in my pot."

"Wait, that rock over there is a pot?! And you can make ramen?! Can I have some?!" Narik called out with frenzy. He was lucky he met Gonk or he would've died of starvation.

"Not if you keep asking for it."

"But I'm hungry!" whined Narik. Gonk just ignored him and started walking off with the cooking pot in his arms towards the direction of the hill. And that was the start of how Narik and Gonk became friends.


	2. Chapter 2 Town!

**Chapter 2: Town?! There are no towns here!**

"Berries and fish? I can't live off of berries and fish! I need chips!" Whined Gonk Oogi as he slumped down on the ground.

"I can't either, but it's better than nothing. You've got to learn to think with your head instead of your stomach, Gonk. Are you gonna sit there and starve instead of eating these tasty treats?" Stated Narik Natasaki while trying to fill his tattered shorts with berries picked from a nearby bush and cooked trout on a stick which was just recently fished from a river. The duo has been traveling for days with nothing to eat but fish and berries. Narik tried to ration the bag of chips that Gonk had brought along, but it was no use. As soon as he went to sleep all 20 bags were gone in under 10 minutes.

"Wait, I think my stomach senses food nearby." Gonk announces, suddenly jumping to his feet.

"That's ridiculous. Stomachs can't sense food." Replied Narik who was semi-conscious to what his friend was telling him due to the fact that he was sitting on a dead tree trunk tying up a bunch of ropes to make a net to catch more fish in. Gonk ignores Narik and ventures off on his own. Narik, unaware of this, starts talking to his friend: "These ropes are getting on my last nerve. I can't make the spaces between them smaller than a fish. Can you give me a hand? .... Fine! Be that way! I'm not gonna share any more of my food with you."

Suddenly, Gonk pops out from behind a pair of berry bushes and exclaims, "Hey Narik! There's a town a little farther that way. I think they have some food! I'm gonna go buy some chips and get some more ramen ingredients! Come on!"

Startled, Narik leaps up and drops the net. "Gonk! Don't scare me like that! Now the net is all tangled up! Wait...a town?! Maybe I can ask for directions to this stupid hill I need to go to. What're we waiting for? Let's go!" And Narik rushes to follow, but something catches his leg. Instinctively, he tugs on it and the net he was making flies at him, pinning him down.

"Oh great, I can't make a stupid fish net, but apparently I make a perfect Narik net. Hey Gonk, I'm stuck. Any chance you could get me some ramen?" Narik calls out. The forest is silent with no response save for the crickets chirping and insects buzzing. "I know you can hear me! Get your fat ass back here right now damnit!! I was only kidding about not sharing food with you." Narik looks around and sees a kunai poking out of his ninja pouch. He stretches and inches his hand towards it. "Almost...."  
A dark hand reaches down and picks up the kunai and the pouch. "Here you go...."

Gonk, strolling to town, whistles merrily along the way. "I really hate to leave Narik all alone and tied up, but I can't afford to have him eat all my chips again! I think I'll pick him up a bag of dumplings when I go back. He's probably waiting patiently for me to get back now. I'll just quickly head into town buy lots of food and come back. He won't even miss me." Gonk says to himself smiling and whistling down the grassy forest path and the maze of trees to a cleared off patch of land up ahead. He keeps going and strolls down a downward hilly slope to a circle of wooden buildings and straw huts.

He enters the bakery whistling, but no one is home. He doesn't stay long and tries another shop, but still no one to be seen. He calls out, "Heeeelllooo!!! Is anyone here?!"

"You better have a good reason for coming into this neck of the woods, chubby boy." A voice states from behind a straw hut.

"Who're you?" Gonk asked in a curious and innocent voice.

"Let's just say, I'm the head off this village, kid, and I wanna know what you're doing snooping around here." the voice states again in a dark and more menacing tone. The dark figure behind the hut steps into the sunlight and reveals himself. The man wore a nice leather jacket and donned a red bandana around his head. He also has on a pair of leather gloves and some nice leather shoes and pants. With all of his clothing black it'd be hard to mistake him as a good guy. He even has black shades on with a piece of straw in his mouth.

"Oh I'm hungry and I was wondering if you had any food." replies Gonk politely.

"You got any money?"

"Well I got some fish and berries, maybe we could trade?"

"Not likely.... Now beat it fat ass!"

"I'm not fat, I'm big boned!"

"If you stay here any longer all that'll be left of you are bones." The boss thug threatened. This time his message was clear, he meant business.

"Hey boss! Look what we got!" Another thug calls out from across the town and near the tree line. The thug calls in some help and together they dump a tied up and gagged Narik near his feet.

"So you have a friend. Are there more of you?! Tie the fat one up, I'll deal with him later." He commands his thugs as he walks off, dragging Narik in tow.

After Gonk is taken away by the thugs, the Boss thug kneels down in front of Narik.

"Well well well. My guys found you camping out not far from my town and that is highly suspicious. I can't have you ruining my smuggling route. Anything you wanna say before I lock you up forever?" The Boss thug asks before cutting Narik's gag with his knife.

Narik spits on his face and replies, "You're lucky you guys found me when I was tied up or else all of you would be dead right now. Don't worry, I'm going to get out and then I'm gonna kick all of your sorry asses!"

"Looks like you got to work on your temper. Maybe a few decades in a locked room will help. Take him away. Bring me the other one." The boss thug orders coolly as he sits down on a wooden chair near a table. He leans back as his henchmen bring in a tied and bound Gonk.

"Ouch! All I wanted was food! You're all mean!"

"Fat and funny. Too bad that doesn't fit in here. Now tell me how many more of you are there?" The boss thug interrogates from his chair. He was leaning back with his legs on the table in a relaxed manner.

"I don't know what you're talking about, there's only me and Narik."

"Okay and you expect me to believe that you were just lost in the woods and found this place coincidentally? What do you take me for? An idiot? Your friend had a ninja pouch. You two are ninja and probably genin sent here on a mission to stop my gang from smuggling stolen metal equipment to rogue ninja. Well I'm on to you so hope you enjoy a cozy life of darkness. I'm done with him, take him away." The boss thug had slammed his chair's four legs back onto the floor in his speech and stood up watching Gonk struggle against his captors. The thugs have problems securing Gonk and Gonk eventually sits on the lot of them. After 15 minutes of struggling the thugs finally got control of him and drag him to a barred wooden door. As soon as they released the bars and opened the door, Narik launched himself out and head butted one of the thugs in the stomach. In the same motion, he snatched the thug's knife in his teeth and started sawing the ropes loose. The other thug came at him before he could get loose, but Narik twisted around and tripped him with his legs. After that, Narik was free and cut Gonk's ropes quickly.

"Get that other thug's knife and cut the townspeople in that room free. Can't talk now, I hear more of them coming." Narik whispered hastily to Gonk. Narik gripped the knife in his hand tighter and ran to meet the thugs that were storming in.

As the four thugs were running in through the doorway, Narik kneed the front one in the stomach dropping him like a stone and stabbed the one behind him with his knife. The other two backed away and retreated to their boss's office, but in their panic they tripped over each other. Stumbling and tumbling, they hurried to the room, but Narik was right behind them.

The boss thug was taking a nap in his leaned back chair when suddenly the door flew open and two of his thugs were tossed in. They were followed by the fat kid's friend. Analyzing the situation, he tried to calm Narik down. "Now, Narik. That's your name isn't it? I'm sure we can smooth this over. I can get you a nice house on the beach or maybe you would like to own the beach? I can do it all."

"Keep your bribes. I told you I'd kick your ass didn't I? And that's exactly what I'm here to do." Narik stated in his most serious tone. Then he threw his knife at the boss, but it was deflected by the boss's own knife which was silently edged out of his belt during the conversation. But Narik charged at the boss even without any weapons. The boss swung the knife with his left hand, but Narik caught his wrist with his right hand and in the same motion punched the boss in the stomach with his left. The boss dropped the knife and was kicked against the wall. Narik raised his right fist and punched the boss in the face.

Meanwhile, Gonk had released all of the gang's prisoners and he set out to find Narik. He decided to ignore the noises coming from the thug boss's office and search another building. He opened the door of one of the larger buildings and found himself face to face with the rest of the thug gang. Apparently this was their barracks.

"Hey! It's the fat one! Get him!!!" Yelled one of the thugs as the rest chased Gonk. But the gang wasn't prepared for what they saw when they ran outside. In front of them stood every single townsperson they captured and imprisoned.

"Get them!!" Gonk commanded with a smirk on his face.

"AAAAaaah!!!" The thugs screamed as they were pursued by the townspeople. Pretty soon all of the thugs were apprehended and one of them had a knob on his head from Gonk's wooden spoon. The townspeople then put the captured thugs in a pile in the middle of town. The boss thug had bruises and bumps everywhere from being pounded by Narik.

"What'll we do with them?" One of the town officials asked.

"We burn them at stake!"

"Feed them to the vultures!"

"Choke them to death!" Were some of the responses of the townspeople.

While the rest of the town was deciding the punishment of the thugs, the chief officials thanked Narik and Gonk by giving them much needed directions to the hill and a greatly appreciated gift: FOOD!!! All kinds of fruits, vegetables, breads, and meat were given to the duo, but Gonk was just ecstatic about the 100 bags of chips he received. Narik was also given something special, some of the metal equipment the townspeople found in their storage buildings. Narik told the village he couldn't stay long so the two took their leave of the village back on their mission to find the hill.


	3. Chapter 3 Mission Completed!

Here's the third chapter to the Narik Ninjas! I've noticed that I've been switching back and forth between past and present tense...hope that doesn't confuse anyone. Anyways, please read and remember to review and comment!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Mission Completed! Time for Training!**

Narik Natasaki and Gonk Oogi have been in a good mood the past week. They had just busted a smuggling ring and, best of all; they have enough food to stuff their faces with. Gonk also enjoys cooking ramen using his new metal cooking utensils. Narik is also glad they won't have to go trampling through trees and bushes to look for the hill. The town showed them a dirt road that, conviently, leads up to the hill. Now they're back on track, heading straight for the hill, taking their time to enjoy the trip.

"Gonk! Don't eat all the food the town gave us. Your stomach might explode...or worse, there will be none left for me!!" Narik scolded Gonk, who was walking with a mouth full of chips, an opened bag of chips in one hand, and a dumpling in another.

Gonk swallowed all the chips in his mouth in one gulp and replied, "Don't worry, I can control myself. I'm not just a big dumpster. Oh and by the way, we're out of dumplings."

Narik shook his head and looked up at the sky when he noticed something on the horizon. "Hey Gonk, do you see what I see?"

"mmmmgffttsrutsffg (I don't see anything)"

"It's the hill! I know it is! Come on, we can get there before sun fall!!!" Narik exclaimed as he sprinted off down the road.

"Whew! I'm getting closer! I think I'm halfway there! I'm thirsty. Hey Gonk, can you give me a cup of water?" Narik panted as he stopped, bent over with his hands on his knees. "Gonk?" But Gonk wasn't anywhere to be seen. "Oh I'm sure he'll show up eventually. I'll just go on ahead."

It was only mid-afternoon when Narik reached the hill. It wasn't that special, it was like any other hill, grassy with some flowers at the top. There was a big tree centered in the middle and the top of the hill looked like a purposely built garden. The trees and flowers were still wet; someone had just finished watering them. Narik walked around the hill and looked for something that might tell him where his future teacher is. Nothing, so Narik looked again, and again, and again, and again, and again.

"There's nothing here!! Just a stupid old hill in the middle of a stupid old forest that I've had to walk through for who knows how long!! This was a waste of time, just some grass, some flowers, a tree, some paper. Wait...paper?!" Narik noticed a piece of paper near his feet and examines it closely.

Uh-Oh! Why does that piece of paper look like a paper bomb?! Boom! The entire area echoed with the blast! The bomb blew a hole in the hill in the exact place it was placed.

Narik was flung into the air and crashes on the ground head first. "Ooowww!! What the heck was that?! Aggghh!!! That hurts!! Now I've got a headache!"

"Welcome Narik. I've been waiting. Come in so that we may begin your training." says a voice.

"What?! You put that there?!"

"Yes, that is your first lesson."

"What's the lesson?! How to blow my fucking head off?!"

"No, you must carefully observe your surroundings and be ready for any surprises. Now we'll cover lesson two."

"What's that?"

"Don't disrespect your elders or I'll really blow your fucking head off!! Now come inside."

"Come inside what?" Narik asked still having a painful headache. But the voice didn't have to answer because after the dust from the explosion cleared, he found himself staring at a man standing in the opening of the hill that was made by the explosion. The man was slightly bald with a black karate suit on and behind him the inside of the hill looked like the inside of a house; furniture, books, food, and other stuff. Narik was speechless so he quietly followed the man inside his hill hideout. After Narik had entered, the man closed the make shift entrance by performing Earth Style: Land Flip jutsu. 'I must have landed really hard on my head cause I'm seeing things.' Narik thinks to himself.

"Now then, my name is Sumo Kai and I am to be your sensei." Sumo Kai told him.

"Okay so what awesome jutsu am I to learn? I wanna learn a jutsu that blows stuff up or..."

"First off, you are not a ninja. You are a ninja in training. You'll need to be proficient in using your ninja tools and you'll need to be able to dodge your opponent's attacks."

"Fine. But I was told that I'd learn a secret technique that only my family knows. I've been wondering about that ever since I started this journey. Are we family?"

"Yes, I am your uncle; older brother of your mother, but that doesn't mean I'll go easy on your training. You'll endure backbreaking exercises and lots of mental conditioning."

"I can handle it so are we gonna start now?" Narik asks anxious to begin, but then he gets punched in the face by Sumo Kai.

"What the hell was that for?!!" Narik yells.

"Once you can dodge that we can move on." Sumo Kai answers along with another punch to Narik's face.

After a long afternoon of training, the teacher and student sit down to drink some tea.

"Sumo Kai sensei, where are my parents?" Narik, all worn out and bruised, asks.

"I guess it's time you knew the truth. Your parents' real intent was not for you to become a shinobi, but to get rid of you."

"Get rid of me?!"

"Yes, they had a mission all their own and they did not want you in the way."

"What mission?"

"Let me explain. Ever since there were good ninjas, there were bad ninjas; rogue ninjas. A rogue ninja's allegiance is only to themselves. When things started out, there were minor bands of rogue ninja scattered around the world, but now their numbers are escalating out of control. Now there are groups of rogue ninja that are equal to a small village, but even worse, they have gotten smarter. There are rogue ninja that have set goals, and evil ones at that. Some want to capture the tailed demons while others want to control all the doujutsu in the world. Whatever their goals are, they only lead to one thing...the destruction of the five great Shinobi Countries. I can't tell you exactly what your mother and father are doing, but I'll bet it has something to do with rogue ninja. Before you were even born, they had discussed with me that I would train their child while they went off on their own business. And they also told me to give you a choice. You have two options. Should you complete your training here, would you like to go back and join them in their mission or would you like the second option?" Sumo Kai explained.

"What's the second option?" Narik asked nervously.

"That you would embark on a journey, greater than the one you took to get here, in search of a myth. Rumor has it that other continents across the great oceans that have never been discovered and recorded in any archive. There have been many attempts to search for these uncharted continents, but very few of the expeditions came back. And the ones that did come back failed in finding them. Now should you accept it, you would need to journey out across the ocean to the fabled continents and you would settle there for the rest of your life away from the death and destruction around here.

"That's a stupid idea, why would I run from danger?! After I'm done here, I'm gonna go find those rogue ninja and kick their asses. I did already fight a gang of thugs." Narik stated with a smile on his face.

"You were lucky. Those were only misfits. They weren't even ninja. Should they've been ninja, you would not have survived the encounter. I should warn you Narik, there are rogue ninja that could match even the power of the kages."

"Then I'll become stronger than a kage! I'll work night and day to get stronger, but I promise you Sumo Kai sensei, I will stop all those rogue ninja in their tracks!" During Narik's heated speech he had slammed his hand down on the table and had gotten up.

"You still have much to learn.... Go to bed, we continue training at dawn tomorrow." Sumo Kai told him. As Narik stormed off, Sumo Kai thought to himself, 'That kid.... He's reckless, stubborn, hard-headed, and annoying. But I can whip him into shape before the next year comes or maybe even earlier. Even so, that won't be soon enough. ...Narik.... You'll have a long journey ahead of you; you've got to be ready!'


End file.
